


3 Emotions

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 3 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: About time too, Anger, F/M, Pain, Sadness, sherlock finally admits his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger, sadness and pain, 3 Emotions Molly endures and overcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by: molly-is-sherlocks-holmes-girl over on Tumblr ^^

_Anger_

She’d been so furious with him when she’d looked at the results, so furious she could barely remember slapping him three times.

When they were all gone she was left to let the anger boil under her skin, and even when the anger seemed to fade she could still feel it simmering and tingling in her bones.

She felt the hot rays of water from the shower and allowed them to wash away some of the remaining fury she’d been feeling in the tube on her way home.

“Oh he’ll just walk into to my lab and morgue with his cheekbones and demanding presence and i’ll just fall for it. You’re so stupid Molly. But not anymore.” She’d muttered in an annoyed tone while stirring the casserole, perhaps a bit too eagerly as some of the content of the pot went over the edge and onto her stove.

The sudden idea of having to clean her stove made the pathologist angry again and she’d simply given up, turned off the stove, left the food and turned to her bedroom.

When she hadn’t fallen asleep by three in the morning, rolling around unable to find a comfortable way to lie, or willing her body to relax, she’d gotten up to finally clean the kitchen, she’d figured she might as well do something productive since it didn’t seem like she’d get any sleep.

She was still angry when Greg came by in the morning before she’d even gotten ready for work.

The look on his face was grim and before she’d even asked him what was wrong he’d told her about Sherlock being shot.

_Sadness_

The pain of learning about Sherlock being shot was nowhere close to the pain of knowing that he was being exiled from the country, and it was even further from knowing that he was never coming back.

That however was not what made Molly sad, that only inflicted pain and the feel of loss.

What made her sad was that Sherlock hadn’t cared to tell her from his own mouth, and that she once again had to hear the bad news from Lestrade, just like the last time something bad had happened to the consulting detective.

It’s not like she’d expected a heartfelt goodbye, or even a sincere smile from him. But knowing that he’d ignored telling her on his own just made it that much clear to her how little she counted, that the things he’d told her before she helped him fake his death, and the things he’d told her before walking away from her in the hallway after them working together, had all been lies.

The pain she could handle, she had after all endured two years in utter pain and had survived quite well.

But the sadness was eating her from the inside out, spreading its poison thickly through her veins.

And when Greg had left she’d fallen to her knees, clutching her chest and taking in ragged breath after ragged breath.

She didn’t know how long she’d been on the floor, but when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name she found the strength to lift her head, and even though her eyes were red and dry she willed herself to open them and watch a panicked Sherlock run through her door.

_Happiness_

”Molly, Molly are you okay?” She was pulled off the floor and pulled into a pair of strong and warm arms, a voice whispering ”i’m sorry, i’m so sorry” in her ear.

She looked down at her shaking hands and then up to the man holding her close, “Sherlock?” She stuttered as she realised how much it hurt to talk, to even whisper.

“I’m here, i’m back. I’m so sorry i’ll never leave you again.”

Molly didn’t understand why Sherlock seemed so frightened until John explained.

“Moriarty is back, he showed his ugly face on pretty much every screen in at least most of London.”

“We don’t know that quite yet Dr. Watson, it could be someone else.” Interrupted Mycroft Holmes.

While Mycroft, John and Mary continued to chat about the possibilities of Moriarty’s return, Sherlock moved Molly to her couch, but even as they sat down together he refused to let go of her and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

“I wasn’t crying because Moriarty is back, I didn’t even know” Molly confessed when finally turning to meet Sherlock’s eyes.

“I know” he muttered, “I should have told you myself, I should have told you how sorry I am.”

Molly placed a finger over his plush lips and shook her head, she didn’t need the apology, the fact that he’d known he was wrong; that he admitted that he should have told her in person was good enough for her.

The hand not placed around her waist curled up in her right one and he slowly descended towards her.

“There’s something else I should have told you, well should tell you.” Molly furrowed her brows but kept quiet and waited for Sherlock to continue.

“I’m quite in love with you, I realised when we saw a car crash on our way here that however many dangers I face, and whatever dangers have come to those close to me, people can die from such random things, a car crash, a mugging gone bad, anything really.”

“And I would much rather have you know that I love you, that I want to spend my life with you, if anything should ever happen to you, at least you’d know. At least i’d know as well, what it felt like to kiss you, to hold you.”

“So I suppose what i’m saying is, I want to marry you.”

Molly took in a deep breath and nodded before closing the final distance between their lips, and as their lips met happiness spread into her blood and even though she knew she’d be mad again, and sad again, she would always have this moment to think back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, give me please :3


End file.
